


When Zombies Attack

by churchofyourcurves



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchofyourcurves/pseuds/churchofyourcurves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few hours later Danny curses herself, Kirsch and their goddamn school because she’s stuck in a closet with Carmilla and LaFontaine while approximately 30 zombies roam the halls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Zombies Attack

Danny is used to people looking at her, she’s usually (always) the tallest girl in the room, and sometimes she’s the tallest person full stop.  She walks into a room and people stop talking, and it’s not just her height - she’s attractive. She’s aware that her rich red hair and pale skin provide the perfect contrast that has made some (admittedly stoned) people think she’s an elf from Middle Earth. Plus, being a TA she’s used to her fair share of students looking at her with heart eyes and staying back to ask inane questions while they moon over her. She’s not clueless.

But lately, people have been looking at her for a different reason.

To make it clear, Danny does not hate Laura. Danny doesn’t even hate Carmilla. But she does hate the way that people are looking at her now because of those two.

“I thought she was dating that tiny blonde girl?”

“No, no. I heard she got broken up with for that angry philosophy major who screwed Gretchen last semester.”

“Gretchen? Really? I thought she had a boyfriend?”

“She _does_.”

Seriously, people lack the ability to whisper properly and seem to be unaware that she can hear them from the front of the classroom. Sound travels, like, really well. Fucking freshmen.

Danny is happy for them; so happy that sometimes it makes her hate them a little bit. She tries not to be bitter about the fact that they got a happy ending complete with Carmilla coming back from the dead and all, but Goddamn did it have to be so wonderfully epic?

Her time with Laura had been nice, sweet and cute - full of small jibes and in jokes and smiles and pie. But Laura and Carmilla… They were like some legendary love story that people wrote songs about, the embodiment of an E E Cummings poem. Danny may have started to hate E E Cummings.

“Hey bro!”

And then there’s Kirsch. After the big fight and his – admittedly sucky – loss of his best ‘bro’, he’s been trailing her like a puppy dog, all big dumb grin and practically tripping over himself to try and do right by her. Like how he’s gotten into the habit of helping her carry the stacks of assignments that she has to mark.

The first time he’d reached out for the Kipling essays that towered up to Danny’s chin she had twisted away from him, face pulled into a hard scowl. To his credit, he had understood her distaste right away.

“Whoa, whoa. I’m just trying to help out a bro.”

Danny looked at him for a long moment before nodding and letting him take the top half of the stack.

Now it’s a natural habit that they slip into. Kirsch meets her after her class and tells her what the latest Zeta party theme is going to be while he smoothly takes half the stack from her. (He’s oddly graceful for such a goofy looking guy.)

“Greek gods,” he declares proudly. He’s usually the one to come up with the themes, something Danny learns when she makes fun of one and he looks like she kicked his puppy.

“That’s actually kind of good.” She tries to keep the surprise out of her voice, she really does, but Kirsch doesn’t seem to mind, as he just grins back at her.

“Does that mean you’re going to come? You could be Athena, she’s like the bro-est of all bros.”

Danny weighs up the stack of assignments she’s meant to mark by next week, the fact that she could really use a drink, and the overeager look Kirsch is sending her.

 _Please let me not regret this_ , she thinks. “Okay, I’ll come.”

“Bro!” Kirsch puts his hand up for a high five and Danny rolls her eyes before half-heartedly giving him one. (Only because she knows if she doesn't he will keep his palm raised until she does.)

A few hours later Danny curses herself, Kirsch and their goddamn school because she’s stuck in a closet with Carmilla and LaFontaine while approximately 30 zombies roam the halls.

“Why are we just waiting in here? We should go-”

“As much as charging into battle is a great strategic plan, we need more information,” LaFontaine quips bitingly.

God, _why_ did it have to be these two? Seriously.

“I need to find Laura,” Carmilla says darkly and the intensity coming off the small vampire is choking in the small closet. Well, that and the strong gym socks smell, which is beyond disgusting.

“We will,” LaF reassures her and then brings out a notepad, pen and their phone. They start to draw a map of the frat house, marking doors and exits and shining their phone flashlight onto the paper. “Okay, so Perry and Laura went in the opposite direction from the stair case, meaning that they’ll be in the bedrooms somewhere. Now, the stair case is blocked off by the zombies but I know for a fact that the Zeta president has a secret passageway into his room.”

“How do you know that?” Danny’s arms are crossed and yeah she knows that this probably isn’t the best time for hostility, or the most important thing to ask, but seriously.

“JP told me about all the secret passageways,” LaF levels Danny with a look, “Including the Summer Society’s-”

“Okay, whatever. Where does the passageway lead to?”

“A trapdoor at the back of the college bar.”

“And how exactly are we meant to get there?” Carmilla’s tone is icy, free of the sarcasm and dry wit that it usually has. It’s clear that she absolutely hates being stuck here instead of being able to go rescue Laura but apparently a zombie bite is just as bad, if not more so, for a vampire.

“Isn’t Kirsch out getting more beer?” LaF prompts.

Danny hates that she forgot about that in the rush to escape from the flesh-hungry zombies but there’s no way she’s admitting to that. Instead, she gets her phone out quickly and dials Kirsch’s number that she for some reason has (don’t ask, he just put it in there one day and told her it was for a bro-mergencies).

“Kirsch? Kirsch!”

“Hey bro, what’s up? I’m headed back with the beer now, is the party killing it?”

Danny sighs, “You could say that. Look, we’re kind of being attacked by zombies right now and Laura and Perry are somewhere in the frat bedrooms so we need you to use the secret passageway to get into the president’s room and rescue them.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, how do you know about that? I thought you said you’d rather feed me the Zeta manual than read it. Secondly, I can’t do that to a fellow Zeta bro, breaking into his room would be like a breach of bro-trust.”

“ _Kirsch!_ ”

“Okay, okay, fine,” he agrees and then mutters, “I guess this counts as a dire bro situation.”

Carmilla rips the phone out of Danny’s hands and hisses into it, “If you don’t get here right now I will rip out your intestines and strangle you with them.”

“Calm down vampire hottie, I got you covered. You can always count on a Zeta to save the day.”

Carmilla almost breaks her phone when she hangs up and Danny quickly snatches it free of her vice-like grip.

“Utter imbecile,” Carmilla snarks.

“Hey, that ‘utter imbecile’ is the best shot we have and he’s actually a really good guy, okay?”

Danny doesn’t realise how defensive she sounds until it’s out of her mouth and LaFontaine and Carmilla are both staring at her. She suddenly becomes very glad that the lighting in here is dim because she can feel her ears get hot. Time crawls by with neither of the other two interested in breaking the tension for Danny’s comfort.

There’s a loud crash outside followed by a scream and everyone in the closet tenses, waiting. Then comes a loud, deep holler, “FOR ZETA!”

Before she's aware of what she's doing, Danny is out of the closet, brandishing the spear that she borrowed from the Summer Society for her Athena costume. And there’s Kirsch grinning gleefully with a group of terrified looking freshman, smacking zombies left and right with a bloody baseball bat.

“Come on, Frosh, it’s just like Left 4 Dead!” he yells before whooping and taking out another zombie. He spots Danny across the room and calls to her, “Bro! I got the pledges!”

Kirsch looks completely ridiculous decked out in his loincloth and wreath crown but Danny is smiling when she joins the fray.

\---

“I would like to raise a glass to Kirsch for saving Perry and I from a very unfortunate end in the nick of time.”

They’re all at a table in the college bar, because after defeating an army of the undead a drink is definitely in order. Laura beams at Kirsch across the table, holding up her glass, and everyone mirrors her before taking a drink.

“Hey, just doing my thing for the hotties of Silas,” Kirsch shrugs. Carmilla rolls her eyes at him before pressing herself into Laura more and whispering something into her ear that makes Laura blush and turn towards her to sneak a kiss.

Danny definitely does not notice that and definitely does not feel uncomfortable at all. Whatever.

Kirsch nudges her and pulls a gagging face that makes her snort into her drink. He grins. "Bro, you were so awesome with your spear. The thing you did to that zombie's head?” Kirsch mimes an explosion, complete with exaggerated sound effects, “Epic.”

“You did pretty well yourself.”

Kirsch beams at her. “I was totally the baseball team captain in high school. Kinda bummed I broke my bat, but it’s cool.”

“We’ll buy you another one sweetie,” Perry reassures him and he lights up, looking around the table for confirmation.

“You guys would do that?” he asks with an awed look on his face that reminds Danny of her little brother’s face every Christmas morning.

“Least we can do,” LaFontaine replies.

“You know what? You’re all my bros.” Kirsch then tries to get them into a group hug but his arms only reach far enough to wrap around Danny on one side and Carmilla on the other. Carmilla scoffs and slides out from under his grip while Danny… she might have pressed into him for like a second or something. It was nothing. Whatever.

And when Kirsch walks her to her room that night their arms totally do not brush against each other. That’s just… Whatever. And yeah, so Kirsch might have kissed her on the cheek outside her door and maybe, maybe for a second, Danny thinks of Yeats.

But for just like a second.


End file.
